Nutrient specifications for infant formulas, as published in the FDA rule (Fed. Regist. 50:45106-8, 1985), provide minimum values for 29 nutrients and maximum values for 9 nutrients. In most instances the minimum values seem sound. Much less attention has been paid to the maximum values. Currently specified maximum values for protein (4.5g/100 kcal) and iodine (75 mu g/100 kcal) seem high. There are no upper limits for polyunsaturated fatty acids, trans fatty acids, most vitamins and most minerals. A group of scientists with expertise relating to individual nutrients will be assembled to provide recommendations concerning upper levels of permissible concentrations for each of the 29 nutrients mentioned in the FDA rule, and for trans fatty acids, fluoride and potential renal solute load. Proceedings of the Symposium will be published and will be useful as a basis for deliberations of the next task force charged with revision of the nutrient specifications for infant formulas.